parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Wyatt
Ben Wyatt is a character on the NBC TV show Parks and Recreation. He guest starred in two episodes in season two, and then became a regular character in season 3. He originally appeared as a state auditor who comes to Pawnee with Chris Traeger to evaluate Pawnee's funds at the end of season 2. Ben's personality is very straightforward and serious, willing to tell the truth without thinking about how bad it is. It is hinted that he still has feelings for Leslie Knope, though they broke up early season 4. Character History Riding a wave of anti-incumbent sentiment, Ben Wyatt was elected mayor of the town of Partridge, Minnesota, at the tender age of 18. His immaturity and lack of experience led him to impeachment after two months after he ran the town's finances into the ground, most infamously by spearheading the construction of a winter sports complex called Ice Town which bankrupted the town. A newspaper ran an article with this headline on his defeat: "Ice Town Costs Ice Clown Town Crown." Season Two In season two when Ben first comes to Pawnee, he and Leslie Knope do not get along, Leslie yelling at him for having an insensitive attitude about firing people from the Parks and Recreation team, as well as cutting her budget. When he asks her out to have a beer, they begin to respect each other more. They become friends and he shares his history in politics with her, and tells her he became auditor to show that he is responsible enough to run for mayor again. Chris reveals that the town has virutally no funds left and the government will be shut down (which includes the parks of Pawnee) until further notice. He and Chris set up a budget task force with several employees of Pawnees goverment, including Ron Swanson. Ron accidently reveals that that Leslie is secretly planning to put the canceled childrens concert on a unused lot (Lot 48) behind Ann Perkins' house, he tries to stop her. When he sees how much effort she put into it, he lets her have the concert and even pays Freddy Spaghetti (a childrens musician) to come back after he booked something else, which gets him back on Leslie's good side. Season Three In the first episode of season 3, "Go Big or Go Home", Ben starts a youth basketball leauge because of popular demand throughout Pawnee. In the same episode, Ben and Chris agree to re-start the tradition of the Pawnee "Harvest Festival" at the proposal of Leslie Knope. Ben brings Leslie to the hospital for the flu becuase she won't admit it, due to the fact that she has an important presentation with the Pawnee Chamber of Commerce about the Harvest festival. He brings her waffles from her favorite diner in the same episode, and chicken noodle soup, which is a large hint that he might be interested romantically in Leslie. Ben is slowly starting to be more impressed by the citizens of Pawnee and their "passion", as well as Pawnee itself. Ben embarasses himself in "Media Blitz". This episode is mainly about Ben and his history. He stammers and is awkward on the radio show, "Crazy Ira and The Douche". The Harvest Festival brings Ben and Leslie closer together because of the teamwork needed for the sucsess of it. In "April and Andy's Fancy Party", he and Leslie stare at each other when Andy Dwyer is talking about doing what makes you happy (after the wedding). Also in the episode "Jerry's Painting", he admits to Andy that he has feelings for Leslie and that she might have feelings for him also. He also kissed Leslie in the episode Road Trip, and they are currently in a relationship. Season Four Season 4 starts with Leslie being confused over whether to continue her secret romance with Ben, or to follow he dreams and run for office. The pair decide to split amicably, with Ben giving Leslie a “Knope 2012” button. However, this split does not rid the two of their feelings for each other. Tom and Donna attempt to help the clearly distraught Ben (although they still are oblivious to his relationship with Leslie) by taking him to their annual “Treat Yourself” day. Ben eventually breaks down (while wearing a batman suit he bought for himself) and tells Tom and Donna that he is having problems with women, but still not using Leslie’s name. Tom then cheers him up by reminding him that there are “other fish in the sea.” This does not completely rid Ben of his feelings for Leslie, and eventually, after several more fights and awkward situations, Leslie and Ben eventually confess their to each other in Indiana’s Smallest Park, and kiss. Leslie and Ben then decide it is best to tell Chris about their relationship, which results to Leslie being put on trial to see whether she used her relationship with Ben to get special treatment. Chris also brings up a maintenance worker that saw Ben and Leslie kiss at Li’l Sebastian’s funeral, and who they bribed to keep quiet. Leslie then decides to confess to the bribe, but insists she received no special treatment. Leslie is then surprised when she receives only a two-week suspension. She is then informed that Ben has resigned from his job in order to save hers. Later, when Leslie has Ethel Beaver reads the transcript from his resignation (on Chris’s recommendation), she finds out that Ben had said he was resigning because he loves Leslie. Leslie then has Ethel read a transcript of her saying she loves Ben to him. Later, Ben attempts to find a job but then decides, with advice from John Ralphio to take it easy and to try to find something that truly makes him happy. Ben then stars going crazy from having nothing to do, and tries to find new hobbies. These include creating the idea for the “Low Cal Calzone Zone,” and making a stop motion movie. When Ben is finally at his breaking point, Leslie decides to ask him to be her campaign manager, to which Ben accepts. Doing this, Ben often becomes unsure of his ability to be Leslie’s campaign manager (due to amazing performances by Bobby Newport’s campaign manager) , and about Leslie’s feelings for him (most noted when Leslie’s ex Dave retuns) but is always reassured of his qualifications her love for him by Leslie. Right before the election results are announced, Ben is offered the chance to run a campaign in Washington D.C. by Jennifer Barkley. Originally, Leslie convinces him not to go, but the two eventually decide it is what is best for Ben and that the will continue their relationship even when he leaves Pawnee. When Leslie wins the election, she tells him that one day she will read the speech he write for her if she lost. He then reveals he never write one for her, knowing she would win. Photos This character has a Photo Gallery. Fun Facts *Enjoys model trains *Ben did not like Peter Jackson's movie adaption of J.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings *His drink of choice is Point Honey Lite *Ben's favorite food is a calzone *He has an immense fear of cops *His parents are divorced Category:Characters Category:Department of Parks and Recreation Employees